In the Forest
by AloofAndAndrogynous
Summary: Katara and tentacles. Yes, people, you heard right. Read and enjoy! being revamped, pardon the missing chapters


_**In the Forest**_

Avatar: the Last Airbender does not belong to me in any way, nor do I make any profit off this fiction. Katara and the other characters belong to DiMartino and Koneitzko, the plot and the Kami belong to me.

Warnings: Well, this story has tentacles. I figure that the Avatar fandom needs a tentacle sex story, and I am glad to feature the first (and maybe only?) one. . This is set not long after the War ends, they are now just traveling around for experience and to see the world. But you're not here for the background, you're here for the porn, right?

Soft rustling met her ears, and she looked around curiously. It was getting dark, and she knew she needed to be back at the campsite soon. She knew that there was water nearby, her bending abilities could sense it. She had several canteens on her back, all empty. They had used the last of the water to prepare the stew, and Sokka was looking for wood to add to the meager fire they had while Aang was guarding it all.

In no time, the bubbling of moving water met her ears, and she made her way through the brush, smiling to herself as she saw a stream of it, flowing over rocks. It seemed a little shallow to her, but when she looked closer, there were a few deeper areas of the stream that she could easily dip the canteens into. She shrugged the straps off her shoulder and opened the first container, kneeling at one of the pools to start her task.

Katara heard a soft rustling and turned around again. She saw no creatures to speak of, nor did she hear any growling, so she assumed it was a small creature. That was nothing to be concerned about. She would just refill the canteens and come back to the site.

Suddenly, she found herself in the air. There was something wrapped around her middle, and her hands were yanked above her head by her wrists. Something formed a firm grip under each of her knees. At the first instant, she thought she had been ambushed by bandits, but how was she hanging up in the air? She looked up, seeing a few trees, but mostly sky, and that formed the conclusion that she was not hanging from a trap. She twisted against her binds and felt something gently caress the back of her neck before moving along her ear. She was unable to bend the water that was so near her because she could not even move her limbs, and she struggled wildly.

"Put me down!" she cried out as she felt whatever it was touching her move along her cheek. It felt scaly, and she wondered if it was a tongue or tail. She looked up to see what was holding her arms and in the almost-darkness, it looked as if there were snakes wrapped around them. The light of the waxing gibbous moon shone on them, confirming what she had thought were scales. But if these were snakes, they were rather big. And just how many were there? Was she supposed to be a meal? The snake that had been moving along her cheek stroked her lower lip in an almost reverent manner.

"Someone help! Aang! Sok--!" she cried out, trying to shake her head free of the snake that was slithering along her face. As her mouth opened to yell, it plunged in, cutting her off roughly. Her eyes widened and she bit down on it as hard as she could. It seemed to not notice, and its flesh seemed to not give under her teeth. Her tongue rubbed against the snake involuntarily, and she realized that it had no head to speak of. There did not seem to be a mouth or eyes, and it wiggled around in her mouth. She tried to expel it, but to no avail. She could feel scales against her tongue, and it felt slightly cool and dry against her lips. The texture of this creature's skin was smooth, almost silky, and again she tried to expel it. It wiggled around again and slowly started to pump in and out slightly.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she tasted a slightly citrus flavor. It was mild and not at all unpleasant, but where had this come from? This question was answered as she tried to push her tongue at it to make it go away. As she did, she felt a tiny opening at the tip of this snake, and a small amount of liquid was dribbling from it. She gave out a low moan, trying to figure out what it was. Was it some sort of poison or paralyzing agent?

The one around her middle squeezed gently, though it did not seem to want to actually constrict her. After a moment, it loosed again but did not relinquish its grip. She looked down to see two more of them slide up her body, and they hooked into the opening of her robe. Without warning, they suddenly yanked away from each other, tearing her robe open. A muffled scream rose from her throat and she struggled against her bonds wildly as they did the same to her breast bindings.

Her breasts bounced free, jiggling a little as she wiggled around. What was going to happen to her? Why was this happening? Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as these two coiled around the base of her breasts, squeezing each gently. She looked down at them as the one in her mouth pumped slowly. She was not sure what had gotten her, or how many there were. They seemed to be a cross between snakes and tentacles, and for a moment, she wondered if all of these tentacles were connected to a larger creature.

The tentacles around her breasts squeezed again, gently as their tips rubbed against her nipples, and she let out a soft whimper as they hardened under the administrations. The squeezes became more firm, although not at all painful, and they would constrict then let go slightly, as if massaging her breasts. The tips continued to rub against her hardened nubs and she let out a soft moan of pleasure. Her nipples received firmer attention, the tips of the tentacles now alternating between rubbing and circling, and her eyelids fluttered in delight. However, she had not forgotten her situation, and continued struggling against her bonds, trying to kick free and twist her arms. But nothing seemed to work, and it was apparent that the tentacles were determined to fulfill whatever purpose they had for her.

She felt something caress her tummy and knew immediately that it was another tentacle. Its caress was gentle, as if it was trying to reassure her. The tentacle in her mouth thrust more firmly, as if trying to gain her attention and she whimpered softly. What did it want with her? What did they all want from her?

It leaked just a bit more of its fluid in her mouth, a few drops that coated her tongue with that mildly sweet and pleasant concoction. She felt no stinging, no numbness, no nothing that told her that this liquid was any sort of poison. It gave her a firm thrust, almost pressing against the back of her throat and she let out a soft whimper, shaking her head, afraid that it would slither down her throat. It seemed a little more than an inch thick, perhaps one and a half. It was not so thick that her jaw was uncomfortably stretched open, but she knew that if her jaw was kept like this for longer than a little while, it would become sore.

It drew back a little and wiggled around and she whimpered softly. It paused, then thrust in and out slowly, going near the back of her throat with each thrust, but no further. She pressed her tongue against its underside and started to suck on it, knowing nothing else she could do with her mouth at the moment. It tensed for a bit then wiggled around again, as if showing its approval and she was rewarded with a few more drops of the sweet liquid. As she continued sucking, it resumed its thrusting, going at a slow and languorous pace, beading a bit more of its fluid at intervals as if to encourage her.

The tentacle around her middle loosened, and before she could react, her robe was yanked down, ripping again as the fabric was rent in more places. She gave out a muffled cry and bit down. That tentacle tensed and stilled, as if it was startled by the bite. She looked down, leaning her head as much as she could to see the robe lying on the grass, torn badly. It would be almost impossible to repair at all, and she would most likely have to cut some fabric off the hem if she were to put it back together.

The tentacle around her middle resumed its firm grip, and the one in her mouth resumed its slow thrusting. Her breasts continued to receive the same firm but almost loving attention, her nipples so hard that they were almost hurting.

A soft whimper issued from around the intruder in her mouth as yet another tentacle trailed its head along the waistband of her pants.

End of Chapter One

Please note that since you're reading this on FFNet, this story is heavily edited. You can find a link to the complete version in my profile. Any and all feedback is appreciated.

A n'A


End file.
